He's gone and now what?
by Enovelist
Summary: Stiles' thoughts about Derek's departure in s4. Rated M to be safe. Is Derek gone for good or..?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was twirling his phone in his hand, knowing that he shouldn't expect anything from Derek. Not after he left. Again.

But this time he hadn't even come back. It had been three months and not a word. Not a single thing.

Not a phone call, not a text. Nothing.

Stiles had become more than a little surprised when he had realized that he was angry at the wolf. Furthermore to add to his surprise, he was also having a weird case of.. missing the guy. Sourwolf or not.

Not that he was gay. He had never been attracted to men before. Well, he knew how to appreciate a good looking man, but he had never thought of himself as gay. He liked females more than males. More like.. alright, of he was completely honest with himself, he had always been curious. Not like he had looked up sexual orientation or gay porn before. At least you couldn't see that on his log on his laptop. He always erased his log.

Anyway; so he might be bisexual. No harm in that. But he had never been attracted or acted on said attraction against any males before. But with Derek.. it was something else. It was not just because he was a guy. It was because he was Derek.

He might have been terrified of Derek the first time he had seen him. And felt his anger. A lot. From several harsh meetings with different set of walls.

But after a while, the heat behind Derek's threats seemed to lessen and Stiles didn't react the same way as he used to before. And Derek knew that.

And the fact that Stiles had saved the wolf's life more than a handful of times and Derek had been there for Stiles as well.. the threat of being killed by Derek became kind of just that. A threat. And an empty one at that.

After a while they had gotten into some kind of a tentative friendship. Not that they were buddies, but at least they tolerated each other.

So what if Stiles had been there when Derek had needed some time alone. But Stiles had showed up anyway and had spent a few hours doing nothing but doing his homework at Derek's loft. In silence. But Derek hadn't kicked him out. He had been sitting on the couch while Stiles had been sitting by the table. When Stiles had left, he had put a hand on his shoulder to which Derek had sagged under and muttered a 'thanks'.

So what if Derek had awoken Stiles from more than a few nightmares, climbing into bed with him and holding him close until he fell asleep.

So what if they had, one night, started talking. Then continued talking when Derek showed up in Stiles' bedroom or Stiles hung back at the loft after a meeting or just showed up. They had talked. A lot.

About the pack, Allison, Boyd and Erica, crazy Peter.. About the Kanima and then Stiles thoughts about the Nogitsune. It had come as a surprise when Derek had started talking about Kate and how much he resented her for what she had done to him and his family.

So what if they had found a sort of common ground and comfort in each others company.

None of them mentioned it to anyone. It had been like a silent agreement. And it had been a perfect deal.

But now Derek had left and not one word or one phone call from him. And Stiles had to admit; he missed the stupid wolf!

"Dammit!"

He threw his phone on his desk and trudged downstairs to find something to eat. He would not be the one who broke first. He would wait until Derek made the first move.

If Derek hadn't forgotten all about Beacon Hills already, that is.

Authors note: yay or nay? :)


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot in the first chapter but I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

And to the lovely people who favorited, followed and reviewed; Thank you! *hugs for all of you*

Well, now:

 **Chapter 2**

With everything that was going on with the Dread Doctor's and the chimeras, Stiles hadn't had any time to sit around thinking about a certain wolf.

They still knew little to nothing about the Dread Doctor's, other than their name and Lydia was still in the Eichen house.

Which was not good. Neither of those was really not good.

Stiles had tried researching about the doctor's without coming up with so much as a theory on how they worked. Or what they really wanted. And not finding anything while researching, was something that didn't sit well with Stiles. They had to know more about what they were up against.

Going in totally blind would end up being a disaster. Even with Stiles' and Scott's friendship being under a bit of a strain lately, they both knew they had to keep everyone safe. And that included getting Lydia out of the Eichen house.

Stiles knew Scott, as the Alpha, had to bring their pack together again. They would stand stronger against the threats towards them.

Stiles grabbed his keys of his desk and went to find Scott.

-o-o-o-o-

Parking outside Scott's house, Stiles got out and put his phone in his pocket before going up to the house.

The front door suddenly opened and Stiles took a step back in the surprise.

"Malia. Hey" He gave her a faint smile, feeling a bit awkward.

Things with Malia had cooled off in the last couple of weeks and Stiles knew things weren't all that good between them. Even if their break-up hadn't been official, their relationship had turned more into a close friendship. The feelings they had, had changed and it hadn't been the same between them in a while. Malia had even said so just last week.

And Stiles knew she was right. But it still made him sad. Things had changed between them, and he guessed it would be awkward at least for a little while.

"Hi Stiles" Malia looked between him and –

"Braeden?" His brows shot up in surprise and his heart started beating just a little bit faster. He noticed Malia's frown, knowing she had heard it. "What are you doing here?"

Braeden gave him a small smile, before glancing over at Malia. "I had some things to talk to Malia about"

"It's about the Desert Wolf" The look on Malia's face told him that she was conflicted about the topic. "Braeden came to warn me about her. She thinks the Desert Wolf-" she swallowed "-my mother, is back. For me."

With a hand on her hip, Braeden shook her head. "And not in a good way" She looked at Malia. "We better go, Malia"

Stiles looked at Malia, who seemed a bit out of it. _And with good reason_ , Stiles thought. "Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

They nodded their goodbyes and Stiles stared after them as they drove off. _Does that mean Derek is back as well?_

The one thing Stiles' knew was certain was that if the Desert Wolf was in town, it meant that things would get even more complicated with everything else that was going on.

 _As we didn't have enough on our hands_. He ran a hand through his hair. _Beacon Hills, everyone. The place where anything can happen._

Sighing, Stiles entered the house and looked for Scott, while he tried not to think about who else that might have come back with Braeden. Stiles hadn't talked to or heard from Derek since he left, so Stiles decided he wouldn't give it any more thought. Not that he had the time to think about it either.

"Scott? You home?"

-o-o-o-o-

Later that night, Stiles was waiting for Liam outside the school. One of the chimeras had turned up right after practice and Scott, Liam and Kira were out in the woods searching for it. Stiles had been running to his car to catch up with them and he was about to start the car when his phone rang.

"Scott?"

"It took off and we can't catch its scent" Scott was a bit out of breath but otherwise he sounded alright.

"Did you see who it was?" Stiles bounced his leg while he looked around the parking lot. "Do you think it could come back to the school?"

Something caught his eye by the edge of the forest opposite the school, and he sat up and tried to get a better look. Something was hiding between the trees.

If it was the chimeras again, Stiles would swear to God that he would never leave his house without a gun or a bat again.

Not that he was totally unprepared; Deaton had given him some wolfsbane, to which Stiles had mixed up a little and had come out with a sort of liquid he had in small bottles. Quite efficient when he threw them at the chimeras, Stiles had found out a few nights ago.

He heard Scott say something to Kira before talking into the phone again. "No, I don't think so. But could you maybe come pick us up? We're two blocks away"

Stiles had his eyes glued to the movements by the edge of the forest. "Sure. Be right there"

He took a couple of the wolfsbane-bottles out from his bag. "I might be human, but I'm not defenseless. I've seen worse things than a few fake werewolves" he mumbled, knowing the person –thing- could probably hear him.

Some branches moved and Stiles heard a low rumbling.

More like growling. And what the- "Derek?"

A big, black wolf was coming out of the shadows by the trees, looking intently on him. He had probably smelled the wolfsbane, hence the growling.

"Alright, alright. Putting them away. Jeez, still having trouble with mood-swings I see" Stiles put them on the seat next to him and opened the door slowly.

That had to be Derek.

The wolf took a few steps closer before stopping as Stiles climbed out of his car and closed the door. All that while his eyes was still glued to the wolf standing on the other side of the parking lot.

The black fur was thick and shiny and his eyes were bright blue. The knowing look in those eyes told Stiles that this was not just a wolf.

This was a Hale wolf.

This was Derek.

The sight of him as a wolf did nothing to stop Stiles' heart from beating quite erratically in his chest. The sight of the big wolf was pretty.. magnificent. Derek as a wolf was quite the sight. Even if it wasn't Derek in his human form, Stiles could still see the same eyes as he had looked into so many times before.

And now those eyes silently told him to calm down. Or he would have a heart attack.

The wolf growled again and Stiles chuckled before taking a few deep breaths. "I'm calm. See? Totally not stressing out" He held out his hands and took a few steps towards the wolf.

The wolf cocked his head and sneezed, clearly not believing a word Stiles was saying. If wolfs could have rolled their eyes; this wolf would have done so by now.

"Aw, don't give me that look, dude" Stiles couldn't contain the smile that spread on his lips. He started going closer to Derek again, when the wolf suddenly froze and looked over to the end of the parking lot.

The growling coming from Derek was way worse than the irritated growling he had used against Stiles moments ago. This was a pissed off kind of growling and Stiles looked to where Derek was staring.

"Is it the chimera?"

The wolf didn't look at him but the intensified growling told him that he should get the hell away from here.

Stiles ran back to his Jeep, ripped the door open and started the car in a rush before he saw Derek take off after in the same direction he had looked towards.

Stiles' phone rang again and Scott's worried voice floated through the phone. "Where are you? Liam caught its scent and it's-"

"-by the school again, yeah. I noticed"

"You noticed? Stiles, get away from there. Now!"

"I'm on my way to you" Stiles said but Scott had already hung up.

 _Derek is back_ , was the thing that repeated itself in Stiles' head. Even if he _really_ had other things on him mind right now.

Kira jumped out in front of his jeep and he hit the breaks. "Kira! I could have run you over!"

Kira jumped into his car in a swift motion. "Scott and Liam went after it. Scott said something about having help, something about another scent he thought he recognized?"

"Derek"

"Derek? Derek Hale? He's back?"

Stiles turned the Jeep around, going back to school. "Seems like it" He hoped his voice didn't betray what he was feeling about the wolf's return. Or the man himself.

-o-o-o-o-

"So this was a werewolf.. with the powers of a kanima?" Liam asked, a bit out of breath, as the thing had gotten away from them. Again.

Scott looked up from the wound on Kira's leg. "Yeah, it's the same from last night"

Stiles watched as Scott pulled some of Kira's pain away before patting Liam on the shoulder in what he hoped would be a calming gesture. The boy looked slightly terrified. "We'll get it, dude. Just.. try not to go around alone. And don't try to fight in on your own"

The boy nodded as Stiles opened the door to his jeep, slinging his bag into the back. "Kira, do you need a lift? I could-"

He felt the hair on his arms rise and turned around at the same time that Scott straightened up and Liam put himself next to Stiles, shoulders hunched with his head down- ready for attack.

The large, black wolf stood a few feet away from the Jeep.

"Scott?" The young beta didn't look away from the wolf, but was unsure of the wolf's sudden appearance.

Stiles stepped in front of Liam, throwing a glance back at Scott- who was looking like he was trying to remember why the wolf looked so familiar.

Stiles sighed. Scott was a good guy, was doing better at this whole 'I'm the Alpha now'-thing but still lacked quick thinking. "Scott, it's Derek."

Scott raised his brows, clearly remembering seeing Derek's wolf form back in Mexico. "Derek?"

Derek took a few steps forward and seemed to glare at the Alpha. Stiles looked back at the wolf with a grin, pointing at Liam. "Scaring the children here, dude"

The wolf cocked his head and Stiles had a sudden image of what would happen if he told Derek just how cute he thought he looked right now. _Better not_.

Stiles grinned cheekily. "So- you go full wolf all the time or..? I can imagine how interesting Braeden's conversations with you must be. Pretty one-sided, huh?.. When I think about it; you're not the one who talk too much when you're on two legs either so-"

Another growl was heard and Scott walked up to them. "Dude, why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Stiles knew Derek would never intentionally hurt him. In human or wolf form. This.. friendship they had seemed to have before Derek left town, made Stiles pretty sure he wasn't to be killed for one of his rants.

Scott frowned and looked back at Derek, who was now looking at Stiles with a more amused expression. But Stiles couldn't be sure. He didn't read wolf expressions all that well.

Scott nodded to Derek. "Good to see you again. Thanks for helping us back there"

Derek simply stared. It wasn't like he could answer anyway.

"Where have you been since Mexico?"

Stiles looked at Scott with a raised brow. "Dude, he can't answer you" Motioning to the wolf, he added: "Wolf"

Scott nodded slowly. "Yeah. Right. Um.. Could you change back or..?"

The wolf disappeared behind the Jeep and Stiles heard Derek ask for clothes.

He dove into the Jeep, finding some shorts in his bag before handing it out of the window on the side where Derek stood. "Here. They might be a bit too small for you but-"

He was looking away from where he held out the shorts, because on most days he couldn't handle Derek shirtless. And he knew for sure he couldn't handle Derek naked. Very much naked with his muscles and something Stiles knew had to be a very firm a- _Not going there_.

Derek had slept in Stiles' bed before, but that was more for comfort from Stiles' nightmares than anything else so Stiles had no idea how Derek's a- um, backside felt like but Stiles had a very vivid imagination. _Nope, still not going there. Not the time, not the place_.

"They're fine" Derek hesitated before adding: "Thanks"

 _Huh, that's.. new. Derek thanking me for something._ It wasn't like they hadn't talked before. (A lot, Stiles might add. About more or less everything.) But Derek had still been Derek even back then, so him thanking Stiles -even if it was just for clothes- it was new.

Stiles climbed out of the Jeep just as Derek came to their side of the car.

Derek addressed Scott first in a short greeting. With Scott being the Alpha, Stiles knew that was proper custom and that Derek did this more out of habit than anything else.

Derek then turned to Stiles and locked eyes with him and the rush of emotions running through him hit him in surprise. He knew he had missed the other man, but this? _This_ he was not prepared for.

Derek continued meeting Liam and Kira's eyes- a form of saying hello as much as someone as Derek Hale was able to do.

 _Still a bit constipated_ , Stiles thought with a small smile.

Scott asked Derek to drop by the next day, after Derek told them he would be in town for a while. At least until the situation with the Dread Doctor's was solved.

Scott seemed to like the idea of having more people to help and Stiles had to agree that they needed all the help they could get. And Derek being back.. well, Stiles didn't protest on that.

-o-o-o-o-

They all ended up hitching a ride with Stiles, seeing he was the only one who had brought his car. Or even owned a car for that matter. So after dropping off three out of four, Stiles turned to Derek and ignored the sudden change in atmosphere now that it was just the two of them.

"So, where to?" Stiles tried the best he could not to let his eyes drop to Derek's bare chest as he sat next to him in the car. It was a difficult task not to take in the way the muscles moved as Derek leaned back in the seat. It was even more difficult not to notice the sharp v-shape leading down the tight shorts he had borrowed. Stiles did absolutely not sneak a glance. Or two. Absolutely not.

"You still have the loft, right?"

Derek nodded slowly before looking straight forward.

"Dead silence. Still hung up on that too, huh?"

Derek threw him a bored look and Stiles shrugged. "Alright, alright. Somethings never change, I guess"

There was no tension, no nervousness between them. It was just a comfortable silence as they drove to Derek's loft. And Stiles was secretly overjoyed over the fact that things hadn't changed, even if Derek had been gone for quite some time now.

"So how have you been?" he said, seeing as he couldn't keep silent for too long.

Derek looked over at Stiles before answering. "Good. Been travelling with Braeden. Going to different places, but never stayed long in any of those places"

Even if Stiles had formed some sort of friendship with the werewolf, it still surprised him when Derek talked like this. Relaxed but still not overflowing with words. That just wasn't him. And Stiles understood that. Stiles could talk enough for the both of them anyway.

"What did you guys do? Is she staying at the loft too?" That last question wasn't something he had intended to ask, but it had just.. come out.

"No. She's staying over at some friends, I think"

"You think? Aren't you two like.. together.. or something?" Stiles parked outside Derek's loft and looked over at the man sitting next to him while drumming his fingers absently against the steering wheel.

Why was Derek looking at him like that? His eyes seemed to bore into Stiles' own and made his heart skip a beat. Just a little 'blip' but he was sure Derek had noticed.

And.. was that butterflies in his stomach? What the-

"No. Not anymore" Derek got out and stopped before closing the door. "See you tomorrow"

Stiles gave an awkward wave and nodded. "Sure. Tomorrow" Why were things suddenly awkward?

Stiles looked at the triskelion that moved subtly with Derek's movements as he crossed the street. A warm feeling settled in Stiles as he let it all sink in.

Derek was back.

Stiles blew out a slow breath. "It's good to have you back, man"

A slight hesitation in Derek's step told Stiles that he had heard and Stiles put the car into gear and drove back home to get some much needed rest.

This night had left him exhausted and with only two bottles of wolfsbane left. So he needed sleep and then he had to make some more of those bottles.

But that didn't matter, Stiles thought as he fell into bed. Because Sourwolf was back.

-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So the thing was; Stiles was definitely bisexual. There was no maybe in there anymore.

Normally he didn't take much time to think about it, it wasn't really that big of a deal to be honest. But hanging around a certain tall, dark and broody lately, he was back to being in a more or less constant state of arousal.

During the time Stiles had spent with Derek before he left, Stiles hadn't felt any attraction against Derek. Well, he had approved of the way he stretched or the way one of his rare smiles made Stiles' breath hitch sometimes, but it also hadn't been like _that._ At least Stiles didn't think it had been.

Not before one of the last times they hung out together. Derek had snuck into Stiles' bedroom late at night, just before they all drove to Mexico.

Derek had seemed so restless and to be honest; scared. Not that he had told him but Stiles had been getting to know Derek a bit better over those last few weeks so Stiles thought he could read Derek pretty well then.

 _-o-o- Flashback –o-o-_

" _You alright, dude?"_

" _Don't call me dude"_

 _Stiles rolled his eyes and turned away from his laptop. "Seriously; you alright?"_

 _The older man sat down on the edge of Stiles' bed and rested his elbows on his thighs as Stiles watched him, trying to figure out what was going on in Derek's head._

" _This is about your wolfyness, isn't it?" He just got a stern look back and knew he was on the right track. "Alright, so wolfyness isn't a real word, but it is now. And I think I'm right"_

 _He got up from his chair and walked over to sit next to Derek. "Hey" His voice was softer than normal, without any hint of sarcasm or jokes._

 _Derek lifted his head to look at him and Stiles sighed. "I know that it must be frustrating and I can't even imagine how it would feel to lose something like that. Your wolf-side, I mean. But I know how it's like to lose something and not knowing what's going on with your own body. Or mind" They both knew he was talking about the Nogitsune and Derek's stern look softened a little. "But we're going to figure it out, okay? You're Derek Hale, dude. There's no way you're not getting your powers back, alright?"_

 _He put a hand on Derek's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze and the tension seemed to drain out of the other man._

" _It's just.. I don't know what's going on with me and Braeden is teaching me to use these guns and weapons and I just.. It doesn't feel right, you know" Derek didn't normally show his vulnerable side so Stiles just sat there, his hand rubbing Derek's shoulder soothingly. "I'm sorry for coming here so late, but I saw you're lights were on so.."_

" _It's alright. I was doing some research anyway. Hey, do you happen to know something about the origin of the Berserkers? I've been trying to find some info about them but there's not all that to go on and I've-"_

" _I don't know anything about them. Except that Kate seems to hold power over them" Derek got up, standing with his back to him and Stiles could see the clenched fists and the rigid way Derek was holding himself._

" _It's not your fault, Derek. None of this is" Stiles walked around Derek to look into his eyes, begging him to understand the truth in Stiles' words. "You couldn't have known. Not back then or now. We all thought she was dead"_

" _It was my fault. I should have-"_

 _Stiles felt anger rise in him and he ran a hand through his hair before fixing Derek with a hard stare. "Should have what? Understood that she was insane and wanted to kill your whole family? How? How could you have known, Derek? God, we've been over this before and why can't you believe me? And now she's back and how- just how- could that be your fault? Come on, Sourwolf, you can't take the blame for that. If someone is to blame, it's your crazy uncle who couldn't kill her and make sure she really was dead"_

 _Derek just looked at him before seeming to give up winning this conversation. "You should get some sleep"_

 _Stiles deflated and frowned. "You.. how can you go from king of self-torment to telling me to go to bed in 1.3 seconds?"_

 _Derek lifted a hand and cupped Stiles' jaw. "Get some sleep, Stiles"_

 _It was then that Stiles noticed just how close they were standing and that their chests were almost touching. The hand on his chin was warm and it made Stiles want to lean into the touch. So he did, just a little bit._

 _Without realizing what he was doing, he had his hand on the other man's hip and Derek's hand had pulled him closer so that Stiles forehead was resting against his shoulder._

 _Stiles breathed in the now familiar scent of sandal-wood, cone pines and something he found to be uniquely Derek and felt how tired he was all of a sudden. Safe._

 _He heard Derek breathe deep and was he.. was Derek scenting him? He felt Derek's nose and chin in his hair, rubbing back and forth as if he did it unconsciously._

 _Not really knowing what was going on, Stiles went with the feeling of wanting to be closer. Wanting the comfort and the safety Derek provided. His hand slid from Derek's hip to his back and pulled him closer and the other man let him._

 _Stiles felt an embarrassing wave of arousal hit him as their hips met and he prayed to all that was holy that everything below the waistline would behave. He did not want to get out of this hug, or whatever it was, just so Derek could throw him a punch for getting an ill-timed boner._

 _Derek tightened his hold around Stiles and Stiles thought he heard content sigh coming from Derek._

 _This was something new; something they never had done before. They hadn't really touched all that much either, except from when Stiles' had his nightmares and Derek draped himself around him like a blanket._

 _But this, this was a different hug. It was not a brotherly hug, nor a friendly hug. This felt way too intimate but Stiles wasn't thinking at the moment. He was too busy soaking up the warmth coming from Derek, and the feeling of calm washed over him. He didn't know which one of them who needed the comfort the most, but he didn't care. He'd never felt this type of calm before. It was as if Derek made his mind settle. Breathing him in once again, he felt like he was right where he was supposed to be._

 _-o-o- End flashback –o-o-_

Stiles was ripped out of his thoughts as his dad poked his head in the door opening, telling him he was heading to the station to take the night-shift.

"Yeah, sure. I'm meeting Scott soon anyway. Be sure to grab those boxes in the fridge" He looked at his dad knowingly. "Don't think I don't know about the donuts and pizza's you're eating when you so conveniently 'forget' your lunchboxes"

His dad made a grimace as if in pain. "It's tofu, Stiles. And I am the grown-up here. I can take care of myself"

Stiles looked at his dad and cocked his head. "U-hu, yeah, no. Don't think so. Take that lunchbox with you. I only wants what's best for you, and clogged arteries is not the way to go"

The Sheriff shook his head while his eyes gave away the fondness he felt for his son. "Don't run that smart mouth on me, young man" He turned to leave before looking back. "And if I am eating tofu and something that tastes like cardboards, you'd better be home before midnight tonight. It's a school-night, son." From the alarming blank face his son gave him, he raised a brow. "I might know about all of the.. supernatural stuff that's going on and that you've somehow decided to run with wolfs, sort to speak, but still; school is also important. So is sleep"

"But dad, there's a-"

"No way. Be home by midnight. I'll check, Stiles. You know I will find out"

"But if Scott needs my help I have to-"

"He's a werewolf and he's got several other werewolves to help him"

Stiles wondered how this had gone from their normal banter to something a bit more serious. "But dad, there's chimera's and-"

"I know, Melissa told me." The Sheriff breathed out, like he was reluctant to admit that his son did what he wanted, especially when it came to helping his friends. Stiles' dad both loved and hated that trait with Stiles. He was fiercely protective of those he cared about. And that was a good thing, but he also ended up in the worst and/or possibly deadly situations almost on a daily basis. "Stiles, just… be careful, alright?"

Stiles nodded and knew how hard this was on his dad. "I will, dad."

"Love you, son"

"Love you too"

His dad went down the stairs and Stiles yelled after him; "Don't forget your lunch!"

He heard low grumbling and chuckled to himself.

He pulled on his hoodie and found his phone and keys before heading over to the loft. Derek had said they could meet there, since Scott and the rest didn't really have a place to meet while Derek had all that space.

Stiles shook his head, remembering Scott's surprise when Derek had suggested they could meet up at his place. Derek had become friendlier, yes. But he still held the authority of an Alpha (which Stiles secretly liked a bit too much) and Scott still treated Derek with the respect of someone who was above him, or at least at the same level as him, in rank.

Derek may have had his.. troubles back when he was an Alpha, but he also had helped Scott when he first became the Alpha and Stiles knew Scott appreciated his help.

Stiles checked the time on his phone and cursed. He would be late. Well, later than he had intended to be.

It wasn't that he tried being too late but, a few days after Derek's reappearance, Stiles was achingly aware of the fact that he couldn't be alone with the former Alpha either. Stiles was afraid he would say or do something that would make things awkward. Or he would, yet again, be thrown against a wall and punched. Or get his throat ripped out. With a set of some quite impressive teeth.

Having Derek back was both a relief and torture. Relief because he had missed their talks and their conversations. Torture because he had been forced to admit to himself that what he felt for the man was more than just friendship. And he had no idea where Derek stood in this, but he didn't think Derek would be over the moon in joy when he found out about Stiles' growing feelings. _Or growing other things_ , Stiles thought to himself, if the bulge in Stiles' jeans was anything to go by. It would be a long night, Stiles could just tell.

-o-o-o-o-

 **Thank you for reading, and if you made it all the way down here, I'm thanking you all over again! I don't know how many times I have written and re-written this chapter and this was what I ended up with.**

 **It's the first time I'm writing a TW-story and it's both exciting and terrifying to show my writing to you. So your response means the world to me:)**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be longer. And maybe a little more.. sterek :p Take care, people:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After what had ended up being a surprisingly productive meeting with the rest, Stiles sat back on the one couch in Derek's loft. Scott and Derek were standing by the windows, talking low about something Stiles' human ears couldn't hear.

Kira was talking to Malia about their plan on getting into the Eichen house and what they would do if things didn't go as planned. Liam was just sitting next to Stiles, listening to the girls talk.

"Hey guys. It's going to work, alright?" Stiles rested his hands on his knees as he looked at the two girls. "We have to believe that it's going to work. We get in, you two get into the electrical room to knock out the power. Then you wait there, while the rest of us go into the closed wing and get Lydia out"

"But Scott, Derek and Liam can't get in there-"

Stiles interrupted Malia with a sigh. "Yeah, we know. But I can. Alright? I'll get her out"

"I suppose so" Malia said while Kira glanced between them.

"Is it just me, or aren't you two together anymore?" Kira froze and closed her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry, I have no idea why I said that"

"No, no it's okay" Malia smiled at Kira. "We're um.." Malia looked at Stiles for help. She wasn't good in not being too blunt and Stiles gave both of them a smile.

"We're not. In a relationship that is. We decided we're better off as friends, you know?" He glanced over at Scott and Derek. Surprised at the intensity in Derek's eyes, Stiles looked away. He heard Scott ask if Derek spaced out before they continued their conversation.

Kira smiled, seeming a little unsure how to react. "But.. You're okay? I mean; still spending so much time together now that you've broken up it-"

"They seem okay to me" Liam said and Stiles sent a grateful look his way. They did not need a rant about how weird it could get, because then it probably would be even weirder than it needed to be.

Scott and Derek walked up to them and Scott sat down next to Kira on the floor, kissing her shoulder before starting to talk. "All set for tonight, then?"

Malia nidded. "Yepp, I need to run back home first. We still have another three hours or so before going in there, right?" She got up and left pretty quickly after that.

Scott and Kira said their goodbyes soon after that and Stiles turned to Liam. "Want a ride home?"

The young beta shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Mason is picking me up"

"Alright then." Stiles turned to Derek, who was leaning against the table in front of the windows. "See you later"

"Stiles, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Damn, he'd been so close to getting away without making a fool out of himself. It was pure torture having him standing next to him while they all were looking at the blue-prints of the Eichen House. Derek had leaned closer a couple of times, when he was pointing to something on the prints, so their shoulders and arms would brush. And Derek had even gotten so close that even Stiles could smell his scent and that just.. fucked with his head. Stiles had been having a hard time not reacting to it. But rescuing Lydia was more important than Stiles' little crush on the werewolf, so he had managed to focus and come up with a plan.

But after that was done, sitting next to Derek on the couch when they finished with the blue-prints had not been so easy to overlook. Or feel. Whatever.

Derek had, much to Stiles (and probably the rest of them also) surprise, sat down on the couch, joining them in their conversation. He hadn't spoken much, but he hadn't disappeared or kicked them out either, so they had ended up sitting around longer than necessary. All the while Stiles and Derek had ended up almost glued to each other from shoulder to knee. Malia had been sitting on Stiles' other side, hence the closeness, and Stiles hoped Malia and everyone else who could hear his heartbeat thought it was because of her, not Derek.

Jesus, that had been awkward. And a little hot. Because Derek had moved from time to time and let his arm brush against Stiles' arm. Slowly, almost deliberately. And Stiles couldn't. even. when Derek did that. So yeah, awkward seeing how he had his ex on one side and his secret crush on the other side.

And to add to more weirdness; no one knew about Derek and Stiles' friendship so there had been quite the surprised glances when Derek chose to sit down next to someone they all thought got on his nerves.

But now he had asked Stiles to stay back to talk. And Stiles turned slowly and went back inside just as Liam said his goodbyes. "What's up?"

Derek stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest and Stiles swallowed at the sight. It was so normal, so typical Derek. And he had been gone for so long and now he was back and Stiles wanted nothing more than to go over there and hug the man.

But he didn't, so he settled for walking a bit closer and putting down his bag. "Derek?"

"Have you been avoiding me, Stiles?"

"What? No. Why would you think- I haven't done that!"

"Then why have you been acting all jumpy and avoiding being alone with me?"

"You think I've been avoiding you? What would make you think-"

"Stiles!"

Stiles shut his mouth with an audible click and looked at the man in front of him.

Derek raised a brow and waited. "So?"

"So nothing. I haven't. I've just been really busy. Like really really busy with everything that has been going on and you know; school. I have two essays that I'm supposed to deliver tomorrow. And I haven't even got started. And even if my dad knows about all of this supernatural things now, he still worries and wants me to be home by midnight and that's just not doable seeing how the chimeras doesn't have a watch or take precautions not to be out late at night and-"

"Stiles. Calm. Down." He frowned as he took a few steps closer. "If you don't want to talk to me anymore, you don't have to. I just.. thought you have been avoiding me."

Derek was standing a lot closer now and Stiles took a couple of deep breaths, trying not to freak out. This was Derek. He knew Derek and he shouldn't be pushing him away.

"I'm sorry. I've been a little distracted and I didn't mean to make you feel as if I have been avoiding you" He met the older man's eyes and felt like shit when he noticed the well-hidden hurt in Derek's eyes.

It had taken Stiles quite some time to decipher Derek's facial expressions. Because he didn't have that many, to be honest. Or so Stiles had thought.

But as Stiles got to know him, he had discovered that there was a lot more to Derek Hale than the guy let on. So to see hurt swirling in his eyes made Stiles swallow a bit harder than normal.

He sighed. "I really am sorry. I just.. You've been gone for so long and I've gotten used to handle things on my own. It's not like Scott has the time to hang out and talk a lot, with Kira being around. You know Scott, once he becomes smitten with someone, he can't see past that person" He gave a small smile, thinking about his best friend. "And now you're back and I've just.. been busy with everything and.. Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean to, alright?"

Stiles didn't lie. Not technically. So when Derek heard the steady beat for Stiles' heart, he had no other choice than to believe him.

Derek nodded once. "Alright." He paused before deciding to add something. "I didn't mean not to call or send you a text after I left. I just.. didn't know if you wanted me to" He almost seemed a little shy and sweet Jesus, if that wasn't the most adorable thing ever.

Stiles gaped at him. "You didn't know if I- Of course I wanted you to. We've been having this some kind of friendship thing- I don't really know what to call it but yeah, friendship it is, for a while and when you left.. of course I wanted to hear from you. Just to know that you were doing alright and wasn't getting into furry business all the time and-"

Suddenly he was engulfed in strong arms and he felt Derek's nose between his shoulder and neck. Stiles was so surprised that he waved his hands for a second before he hugged the wolf right back.

Derek breathed deeply, as if he'd been longing to do that, and Stiles melted. It was no other word for it.

All of his reasons to avoid Derek drained away and he didn't care. Right now he didn't care about anything, because standing in the almost empty loft with his arms full of Derek friggin Hale- who seemed to want to glue himself to Stiles he might add- was just what he needed.

For the first time in months, Stiles felt himself relax and just be in the moment.

Suddenly his phone rang and the buzz from his pocket made him jump at the same time that Derek let him go.

"Yea-hello?" He glanced over at Derek, who seemed a little embarrassed and Stiles himself was breathing a little faster than normal.

"Dude, you alright? You seem weird"

Knowing that Derek could probably hear what Scott was saying, he groaned. "No, I'm fine. Just peachy. I'm on my way home actually"

"Where have you been? The meeting at Derek's loft was over an hour ago"

Stiles raised his brows. "It was? I mean, it was. But me and Derek here just went over the plan one more time, just to be sure so.."

"Okay.." Scott seemed a little uncertain but Stiles ignored it. He was not about to explain what was going on over the phone. Not that anything was going on really.. right?

Scott cleared his throat and asked if Stiles thought Theo knew about Lydia.

"What do you mean ' know about Lydia'? I'm sure he knows who she is, who doesn't? But if he knows she's at the Eichen house? Probably. Why?"

He heard Scott sigh. "I don't know. Just something Kira said. I don't know man. This plan better work."

"It will. See you soon, alright"

He hung up and turned to Derek. "I better go."

Derek nodded with a face back to being unreadable. "See you tonight"

-o-o-o-o-

Stiles parked the Jeep in the drive-way and couldn't see his dad's cruiser, so he was probably still at work.

Not that it mattered anyway. Stiles was going for a shower, then get some sleep.

Rescuing Lydia had been more than a little eventful and Stiles still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Parrish was a hellhound. A hellhound! _Thank god for hellhounds, Lydia's scream could have killed all of us,_ Stiles thought before frowning. _Why is that a normal thought for me? Hellhounds, chimeras, creepy-ass masks.. I swear this town will make me go crazy_. He shook his head and walked into the house.

At least Lydia was safe. Stiles hoped she would be okay after a few days rest. Seeing her on Deatons table just now had made Stiles' happy that they hadn't waited any longer before getting her out. By the looks of it, they had waited long enough.

After the shower, he wrapped a towel around his hips before padding into his room. With slow movements, he found a pair of boxers and put them on before he fell into the bed before lifting his head in alarm.

"Holy shi- Derek! Make a sound, a growl, something! Not just.." He waved his arms around "sit there in the dark. It's creepy, dude!"

Derek was sitting next to the window, as a wolf. He had gone into the Eichen house a human and come out as a wolf. Something about getting Parrish to go into hellhound-mode or something.

The wolf sneezed before it transformed itself into human form and mother of all that was holy; Derek Hale was naked in his room.

 _He's naked! I repeat; Derek Hale is naked. In my room!_ Stiles slammed his eyes shut and kept them closed as he fell back on the bed. "Find some clothes, dude. Boxers in that drawer" He pointed to where he thought it was located, because hell no; he was _not_ looking at the naked body of Derek Hale. It would make things extremely uncomfortable. At least for Stiles. And his underwear. _Thank God it's dark in here_. He heard soft chuckling and a drawer getting opened, then closed. "You dressed?" Stiles knew he should probably feel a bit honored when Derek thought he was comfertable enough with Stiles to let him see him change from wolf to human. He had a vague thought that not many had seen the tranformation before.

"They don't fit" The words were bit out and Stiles could almost see the glare on the other man's face.

Stiles dared to open his eyes and burst out in a half-hysterical laugh. Derek was standing in the middle of the room in Stiles' Batman-boxers.

Who was stretched. Mouthwatering so.

Stiles briefly wondered if the seams would rip if Derek ever moved, let alone got a hard-on in those. Not that he would get that. Because Stiles' mind could _not_ go there.

"I think I have some sweats or something" Stiles jumped out of bed and found some clothes in his closet. "Here" He held it out and was suddenly aware of how little clothing he himself was wearing. They were both standing in the almost dark room, wearing only their boxers. Or in Derek's case; in Stiles' Batman boxers.

Stiles himself had a pair of red boxers and he knew he wasn't as toned or buff as some of his friends. Not that he was thin or scrawny, but still.. He felt his cheeks heat up and tried not to let this get too awkward. And he was not going to embarrass himself even more by having his boxers getting tighter by looking at the man in front of him.

Seeing Derek's lifted brow he grimaced. "So I sleep in just my boxers sometimes. Big deal"

Derek took the t-shirt and sweats as Stiles dove back to bed. "You need shoes or anything before you go? I don't think mine will fit you but maybe my dad has some sneakers he's not using anymore. I could totally look-"

"It's fine" Derek pulled on the clothes, that fit him like they were painted on and dear God, Stiles couldn't handle this much longer. Not without throwing himself at the other man's feet, begging to touch. Especially now that he knew how the werewolf looked in just his boxers. And oh God, Stiles needed to stop thinking about boxers!

Stiles ripped his eyes away from the god-like body in too tight clothes, and up to amused eyes. "Shut up"

He pulled the sheets over his head and groaned. "I'm going to sleep. Do whatever you want; go home or keep standing there but I'm sleeping. Sleeping here. Talk to you in the morning"

He felt the bed dip beside him and he opened his eyes up to see Derek sitting next to him. "You said I could do whatever I wanted"

Stiles snorted. "So then you chose to sit down on my bed?" He could see how tired Derek seemed and he contemplated asking the man to sleep there. It wasn't like they hadn't done so before, right? Even if it then had been purely platonic, with more clothes on and more for comfort than anything else. Stiles cleared his throat and scooted back in his bed. "Just.. don't steal the blankets" he mumbled before turning around, refusing to meet his eyes.

After a moment or two, he felt the bed shift as Derek stretched out beside him. Stiles could feel the heat coming off the werewolf and he willed his heart to stop beating so erratically. Derek could probably hear it and that was a mortifying thought. And Stiles was so not up for a conversation as to why his heart was behaving like it did. As long as Derek didn't already know from the hormones wafting out from Stiles when he saw the man in just his boxers.

 _There I go again, thinking about his boxers. Jesus Christ, get a grip man. Sleep._ Sleep was good. Sleep was safe. So yeah, he was going to sleep.

Right now. He would fall asleep any moment now. Aaaaany moment now.

As if Derek could read Stiles' mind, he turned towards him and pulled Stiles to him. "Sleep, Stiles"

Stiles felt Derek's arm around his waist and no, this was nothing new. They had done this before but then Stiles hadn't been aware of his attraction to the other man and they had both been in shirts and pants. Now Stiles was wearing a lot less while Derek.. _He's not wearing the t-shirt! When did he take that off?_

Derek pulled Stiles even closer, so his chest touched Stiles back and oh god, Stiles was about to have a heart attack.

He felt Derek stiffen behind him. "Is this.. is this alright?"

Stiles nodded. "Sure, yeah. It's alright" Stiles tried listening to Derek's breathing and after a while he could feel himself calm down.

He yawned and snuggled deeper into the sheets. "G'night"

-o-o-o-o-

Stiles woke up slowly. It was Saturday and no school, thank God. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and he burrowed his nose into the warm skin next to him.

Wait. What?

He opened his eyes and looked straight into a broad chest. Derek.

He leaned his head back a bit, to get a better view. _He even has perfect nipples, the bastard_. He rolled his eyes at his own thought and lifted his head. Slowly, as to not wake the werewolf.

This was the first time Stiles ever had managed to wake up before Derek. _Maybe he really does trust me after all. Huh.._

Derek had usually left some time during the night, after Stiles' nightmares had subsided and Stiles had fallen asleep. They had a pretty clear deal on the nights were Derek came to his room. Derek would stay until Stiles managed to fall asleep, then he would leave. If not, he would be sitting on Stiles' chair reading or something when Stiles woke up. It had been a perfect deal, no awkwardness or nothing.

So this was a first. Stiles knew that Derek would probably wake up soon so he took his time looking at the man next to him.

Derek had his eyes closed, while his hair was slightly messed up and it made him look even hotter.

Feeling something else waking up, Stiles cursed men's anatomy for a second before scooting away from the warm body he had been curled up against so Derek wouldn't notice. But strong arms prevented him from escaping yet another embarrassing situation.

 _I refuse to have to explain why my morning-wood is poking Derek Hale's thigh. Nope, that is so not happening._ He tried to wiggle his way around so he could slip out of the arms holding him trapped. The arms tightened around him and Stiles panicked. He tried to turn around again and sleeping-Derek actually let him, since he was just turning around and not trying to turn around and leave.

Trying to get into a comfortable position, Stiles sighed and wiggled a little before settling down once more. Derek pulled him closer and Stiles eyes shot up to the size of saucers.

 _Batman's up_ , was the first thought that fell into Stiles' head and he had to stop the laughter bubbling in his chest.

This whole situation was so messed up. Stiles had no idea what he should do, so he laid perfectly still so not to make things worse. And now his own hard-on was exactly that; hard. As freakin' granite. And Stiles didn't think it would go away anytime soon either. Not with what he was feeling against his ass-cheek.

Derek moved a bit and Stiles had to bite his lip to prevent a moan from slipping out. God, this was torture on a whole new level.

The man behind him moved again, his leg slipping between Stiles' own before he froze.

Stiles closed his eyes. Derek probably knew that Stiles was awake the second he woke up, but he still had to try.

He felt Derek pull away slightly before leaning closer to Stiles' ear. "I know you're awake, Stiles"

And que the goose-bumps. God, this man would be the death of him someday.

"'mornin" Stiles mumbled and scooted away before rolling on his back, pulling up a leg to hide his very enthusiastic boner. "I, uh.. better get up. Dad's probably going to wake up soon and I'm having breakfast-duty"

Derek leaned against the headboard, running a hand through his hair. "He already left an hour ago"

"Oh." Stiles sat up and stretched slowly, feeling his muscles shake and clench before he found his clothes and pulled them on in a hurry. This was oddly domestic and at the same time a bit awkward. "Well, I'm making an omelet either way. Want one?" He finally looked at Derek, who.. was his ears a little bit red?

"Sure. I'll.. get dressed soon"

Stiles felt his cheeks go warm and he bit his lip before nodding, he almost fled the room. He stopped by the bathroom and did his business. Having to pee was out of the question because hello boner, and doing something about said boner was also out of the question because he knew he wouldn't manage to look Derek in the eyes ever again after knowing the werewolf would probably hear and smell what he had done in the bathroom. He washed his face and gave a strong, mental talk to himself in the mirror about stop thinking about Batman, nipples and Derek's scent before padding downstairs to start on making them breakfast.

Derek came down shortly after, looking a little out of place. He hadn't been in the house that many times, except for Stiles' bedroom and Stiles couldn't hide his smile. "Sit down and get ready to be blown away from the awesomeness that is this-" he got the omelet on a plate before giving it to Derek "-mouthwatering omelet."

Derek eyed the food with a skeptical look before taking a bite when Stiles gave him a stare that told him to try it before judging. "Huh, it's actually not that bad"

"You didn't believe in my skills? I'm wounded, Sourwolf"

Derek glared at him, but didn't stop eating so Stiles took that as a win and started eating as well.

The weird, but yet nice morning came to an abrupt end when Stiles' phone started ringing. "It's Scott"

When he hung up, Derek had already cleared their plates and put them in the sink. "Let's go. I need to change before we meet up with them."

-o-o-o-o-

 **Two chapters in one day! Hope you liked it. So did ya? huh? Hehe..**

 **And thank you again for your rewievs, follows and favoriting!**


	5. Chapter 5

I have no idea what happened with this chapter to be honest, but it just kind of.. ran away from me and wrote itself.. So yeah.. That happened.

Reviews makes my day, so please let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Just to be sure; I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

 **Chapter 5**

"Run the perimeter, see if Theo is out there. Or chimeras. Maybe we can find out what they are up to" Scott looked over at Derek, who nodded short before rising from the chair. Liam and Malia got up too, discussing when to meet later that night.

"I'll start now, maybe I can catch the scent of them" Derek was going out there alone in his wolf-form.

They were in Scott's house and had been discussing whether if they should keep Theo close, just to find out what he was up to.

Stiles knew Theo wasn't to be trusted, they all did. But Scott seemed to hesitate in what to do in this situation. Derek didn't like it. Stiles was usually right when he was as persistent in something as he was now. Derek had heard Stiles murmur something about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer.

Even if the persistent side of Stiles often had irritated Derek before, it was something he had learned to appreciate. Stiles was loyal and fierce in protecting the people he cared about. He might be the one who could end up in the most ridiculous situations, but he also was the one who came up with a plan or a solution to a lot of the things they had been up against. And when Stiles told them that somethings seemed off with the young werewolf, Derek listened.

And Derek had to agree; there was something that didn't sit right with Derek the few times he had met Theo. It was like he knew something he wasn't telling the others. Even if he had ended up helping them from time to time.

Malia stopped next to Stiles and gave him a small smile to which Stiles returned. Even if they had broken up, they were friends. "You alright?" Stiles asked the girl, who nodded in return.

Derek felt his wolf stir and had to fight down a growl, not wanting to raise suspicions. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that had him reacting like this and he didn't want to know.

"I'll contact you if I find something" he told Scott, who nodded before telling the rest of them that the meeting were over. It was a Saturday and no school, so the people started talking about their weekend-plans.

"-maybe some manicure. It could be good for your nails, Kira. I know a place. And fingers crossed that the chimeras doesn't show today. We really could use a day of normality" he heard Lydia say. They never knew when they had to get out there to fight again.

Derek took one last look at Stiles, who looked right back at him- almost hesitantly- before he walked out and took on his wolf- form.

After getting his wolfy-powers back, as Stiles called them, he had become more in tune with his wolf. He was fully aware of everything around him while in wolf-form and his strength was better and so was his sight and sense of smell. Stiles had asked him a lot of questions about his 'new' self, to which Derek had found himself actually answering.

Waking up that morning had surprised Derek. And not much could catch him off guard like Stiles had done that morning. Derek had woken up to find himself spooning the human, knowing by the way his heart had been racing, that he had woken up before him. And probably noticed or more like felt, Derek's hard on pressing against his ass.

Not reacting to Stiles waking up, had surprised Derek. He never let his guard down like that. Ever.

But somehow Stiles had become someone he trusted, someone he knew would have his back. Someone who could -apparently- wake up before him. And that thought terrified him. And he had no idea what to do with that knowledge.

-o-o-o-o-

Stiles usually went straight home after meetings, either to research or to catch up on some sleep. But today was Saturday and Stiles knew his dad was down at the Sheriff's office.

After stopping by at the station with his dad's lunch, he went home and knew he had to go grocery-shopping. If he didn't, his dad would come home with all kinds of artery-clogging fast-food.

Sighing, he turned around and got into his Jeep. On his way to the store, his thoughts circled around the recent happenings.

Lydia, who was doing better after getting out of the Eichen house, Theo- who made his creeper-alarm go off, the Dread Doctors and Derek.

Derek. Who didn't make his creeper-alarm go off, more like he made Stiles' I-may-want-to-climb-that-man-like-a-tree-alarm go off. Big time.

Stiles had no idea where it all had come from. He had been terrified of the werewolf from the first time they met. But somewhere along the line they had become more of 'I might not like you but I don't want you to get killed either'- relationship. Then, during the whole pool-incident, Stiles had found himself afraid of losing Derek. And after the Nogitsune, Derek had been there when Stiles' nightmares had become too much to bear alone. And then they had, slowly but surely, started talking. And it had been nice, having someone to talk to. And now; now he had a full-blown crush on the dude! Stiles had no idea if Derek felt the same, but thinking back to that morning, where Derek had been.. well, up, against Stiles' backside..

And now Stiles had to adjust himself in his jeans. _Great_ , he thought as he parked outside the store. He wouldn't be able to get out of his car for a long time. Somehow he didn't think the clerk would appreciate him walking around with a raging boner between isles of fruits and vegetables.

-o-o-o-o-

There had been no chimeras, no sign of the Dread Doctor's or nothing special about Theo in days. The pack had actually managed to have a movie-night, a much needed movie-night.

Stiles thought of it as a pack-bonding thing. To get together and just be. Feel the security and comfort of being together. But he wasn't sure if it was really a pack-bonding thing, because Derek had also been there. And he wasn't in Scott's pack. Or was he? Stiles had no idea what Derek and Scott had been talking about lately.

And they had even been in Derek's loft during their movie-night.

Derek had, much to everyone's surprise, actually bought a television and even a few pillows. Stiles may or may not have been the master-mind behind that plan, but no one could prove that he had kind of maybe decided to nag Derek about it until the werewolf gave in, just to stop Stiles rants about how necessary it was to have a television these days.

When Stiles thought about it, Derek hadn't really protested all that much. And that made Stiles happier than he should be for getting to drag Derek through the store. Derek buying a television meant that he maybe, hopefully, intended to stay for a while. And that was the reason for Stiles enthusiasm through the whole movie-night.

There had been a moment between movies, where Stiles had looked over to Derek and seen the wolf sitting quiet although a bit rigid in the chair (that Stiles had insisted needed to be bought. "It is screaming for you to take it back to the loft, Derek. Can't you hear it?") looking on the others with a content glimmer in his eyes. Stiles knew it was probably the satisfaction of not being alone that made that look appear on the wolfs face. To be a part of something. He hadn't been having that since his family died, Stiles knew. Even with his own pack when he was an Alpha, it hadn't been like this.

Derek had kept to himself after the fire years ago. Even with Laura, Stiles suspected Derek had been withdrawn and full of self-loathing. He also thought that Derek hadn't told anyone that he meant he was the one to blame for what Kate did. Stiles had managed to get Derek to see that it wasn't the case. At least he hoped he had.

The whole night at Derek's loft had consisted of movies, chips, different kinds of fruits (Lydia), a whole ton of teasing and sarcasm as well as laughter. Stiles was glad that in the midst of it all they still managed to smile. To laugh and hang out just as any other group of friends would do.

It had also been some talking about what to do with the chimeras roaming around, but it hadn't been mentioned too much. They all had needed a night of from all of the craziness and they took it for what it was: a normal night with friends.

After the others had left, with just Scott, Stiles and Kira being there with Derek they all had helped Derek gather the empty cups and put it in the kitchen.

Stiles had found Derek watching them as they came out of the kitchen and had walked up to him, asking what he was thinking about.

Derek had his jaw set and Stiles had seen the guilt swirling in his eyes. "This was what I wanted for Erica. And for Boyd. But I couldn't give it to them"

Scott had heard the quiet words and had been set on getting Derek to understand that their deaths hadn't been his fault and that Derek hadn't been such a crappy Alpha. (Scott always had his way with words…)

They all knew that the last bit was stretching the truth a little. Derek hadn't been the Alpha of the year with his thirst for power. Far from it actually, but Derek had appreciated Scott's words either way. Not that he had said so. Of course not. He was still the gruff, hard werewolf, even if he was doing better these days.

Stiles came out of his musings as Scott opened the door to the Jeep and got in. "Hey. Thank you for picking me up"

"No problem, my man. Where to?"

Scott explained about having asked Derek to train Liam a bit, helping him fight better. And Derek had, surprisingly to Scott, agreed. Stiles wasn't so surprised, he was just happy that Derek let more people see that he wasn't all that bad.

-o-o-o-o-

After hours of sweating, growling and quite impressive show of muscles, Derek, Scott and Liam took a break to get some water.

Stiles was sitting on his laptop, hoping to finish an essay he should have turned in two days ago. He hadn't got much written down, especially after Derek had lost his shirt after the first hour. Life could be so unfair to a hormone-ridden teenager who didn't stand a chance against the sight of Derek flexing and sweating and- _and not thinking about that anymore_.

Stiles caught Scott scrunch his nose before giving Stiles a questionable look. Stiles refused to blush and put his laptop away.

"Friggin' werewolves and their super-noses" he mumbled as he went to find himself something to drink. He thought he could hear Derek chuckle but he didn't care. He was in dire need for some space and some coffee.

They were back at Derek's loft where there was more than enough room to practice their fighting skills so Stiles sauntered into the kitchen, leaving the werewolves to themselves. He kept mumbling to himself as he got the coffee-machine going and searched for a cup in one of the many cabinets. "Can't keep anything away from them. They wouldn't have liked it if I used my awesome powers back at them, now would they? I don't think so" He found a cup in one of the top cabinets and listened to the coffee-machine as he leaned against the counter.

His jeans still felt a little tight and he rolled his shoulders, trying to think about something else than Derek's sweaty, naked chest. Something, anything else.

After a minute or two of remembering his dad out on a date, things had fully deflated and his jeans were back to normal. Thank God. He heard the coffee dripping silently into the pot and could hear Scott urge Liam to try one of his new tricks on him.

Opening his eyes, he looked straight into the face of the man he had tried so hard not to think about a minute before and watching the raised brows on his face did nothing to stop him from blushing.

Crap.

"Hey there Derek, again with the creeping up on people" He side-stepped the man and walked over to the coffee-machine and poured himself a cup.

"Stiles"

Just his name. Nothing more. But Stiles felt it as if Derek knew exactly what Stiles had been staring (and drooling) at earlier.

Stiles turned slowly with his cup raised up to his lips.

Stiles noticed a drop of sweat rolling down over Derek's abs, and the way the muscles moved when he breathed. Derek steppes closer and Stiles' eyes jumped up to meet his eyes.

"What's going on with you? Scott was asking if I knew about you meeting someone new. Have you?"

Stiles took a big sip and of course the coffee was too hot and he put the cup away. "Ow,ow.. fuck. Someone new? No. Why? I'm single. Haven't met anyone new. Nope"

Derek took a step closer, their chest's almost touching and breathed in.

"Dude! Don't sniff me!" He tried pushing him away, but Derek didn't budge. Not even an inch. "Stop! It's invasion of privacy and let me tell you that you may not be up to date on this whole personal boundaries and social interactions but this sniffing thing is a big no-no"

"Shut up, Stiles" Derek's eyes flashed brilliant blue for a second and Stiles shut his mouth.

"Is there anyone else?"

Was he- was he jealous? Stiles opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, not knowing what to say. His heart was hammering, his palms were sweaty and he couldn't for the life of him look away from Derek's eyes. "Der-"

The kiss was hard, like Derek was worried that Stiles would run away. Stiles almost whimpered at the hands settling on his hips, keeping him in place. When Stiles leaned into the kiss, it went softer and Stiles slid his hands up to Derek's neck, fisting one of his hands in his hair.

Derek's lips were surprisingly soft and Stiles let his tongue run over the other man's lower lip. He heard Derek growl low in his throat and it turned him on more than he thought it would.

Derek's hands were now under Stiles' shirt, thumbs brushing against his sides in slow circles while his mouth met Stiles' as their tongues stroked against each other.

It wasn't the most perfect kiss; it was fast and a bit sloppy. It was like they both were desperate and starved for more. When Derek pushed him against the refrigerator and pulled him closer, Stiles arched his back in return, bringing their hips together. And holy shit, this was the best thing since the invention of sliced bread.

Stiles heard a moan and was pretty sure that was coming from him. A low growl came as answer and Stiles hand found Derek's back to let his nails scrape down the naked skin. That seemed to trigger something in Derek, who in return pressed their jeans-clad erections together and Stiles lost the ability to think.

Because that was a rock-hard length he could feel pretty well even if it was through several layers and holy shit Derek Hale was kissing him.

He was doing more than just kissing him; DEREK FRIGGIN' HALE was more or less _devouring_ him in his kitchen.

He groaned in pleasure, then he sucked in a breath as Derek once again rocked against him and damn, if it didn't make Stiles almost come right then and there.

He bit Derek's lip before soothing it with his tongue and lips. Derek was breathing hard and his hands were all over Stiles and Stiles couldn't do anything but hope that this would never end.

"Oh God" Stiles let his head drop back to the refrigerator-door as Derek licked and kissed his way down his jawline and neck. A hard bite on Stiles' neck made him whimper and he would have been mortified of the sounds he was making if it wasn't for the fact that he was too far gone to notice. Or care.

Suddenly Derek gripped his thighs and lifted him up and Stiles automatically tightened them around Derek's hips and sweet lord Jesus, when Derek rocked against him- "De-Derek.. Nngh.. Ah.." He couldn't suppress the shudder running through him as Derek continued to nip and kiss the sensitive skin on Stiles' neck.

He pulled Derek's hair and found his lips once again, licking and kissing the mouth who gave as good as it got. Stiles was rocking against him, feeling the bulge in his jeans meeting Derek's through their clothes. The thought of doing this without the layers of clothing separating them made Stiles whimper and he grinded down, needing more friction.

"Fuck, Stiles"

Hearing Derek's wrecked voice, so filled with lust made Stiles bite his lip not to release another mindless moan. He captured Derek's lips again, tasting and kissing him as he tightened his hold around the man's waist with his legs.

A loud crash was heard followes by a curse and they froze. "Shhiiiiiit"

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes. "I totally forgot about them"

Derek closed his eyes briefly, rocking one more time against Stiles- who's eyes rolled back into his head-before setting him down so his feet touched the ground once again.

Derek leaned down, resting their foreheads together, holding a hand on Stiles side. "We're not done here"

Stiles swallowed hard, wondering if he could come in his pants like a teenager just from the sound of Derek's gruff voice. And he was a teenager so it would be a possibility.

"Um, Derek? I'm sorry, but.. uuuuh, I owe you a table" Scott called from the living room.

Stiles shouted back; "You broke the table? How did you manage that?"

Derek stepped back, avoiding Stiles' eyes and walked into the living room while Stiles poured out the cold beverage with shaky hands and filled up his cup with new, warm coffee. He knew the two others could probably smell just what they had been doing so Stiles hung back in the kitchen, not ready to explain anything. Because.. what the hell did just happen exactly?

Derek was gay? No, he didn't think he was. More like bi, with all of the women he had hooked up with over the years. Not exactly the most sane women, but still..

They had never talked about it, because quite frankly; why talk about it? It hadn't come up in any conversations. Now Stiles thought Derek at least had to be bisexual. Or at least a little bendy, thinking about what had happened a few moments ago.

He looked over to the refrigerator and had to adjust himself in his jeans, suppressing a moan when he felt another wave of pleasure shoot up from his groin. Derek had kissed him! And that had been some hell of a kiss!

 _Better stop thinking about that, if I ever was to exit this kitchen_.

He heard his friends talk out in the living room and sipped his coffee, having a minor rant in his head. Because Derek Hale had kissed him. And held him up against a wall. Well, a refrigerator but technically.. He had been kissed by Derek! Sourwolf!

 _Oh my God, Scott is going to flip!_

-o-o-o-o-


	6. Chapter 6

I do have to admit that this story didn't go the way I planned it, but I hope it's still worth a read. And thank you to those who has :)

I hope I got everything right, with how things went down in the show, and.. yeah..

Enjoy, ppl :)

-o-o-o-o-

 **Chapter 6**

"You okay there, big guy?" Stiles looked over to Derek, who was standing next to the bleachers with the deepest frown known to men.

"Yeah"

It was almost a week since they got Lydia out of the Eichen house. Which had been more than a little eventful. And then _the kiss_ had happened a few days ago and that certainly had been a little more than just eventful. But after that; nothing. At least not with the kiss.

Except Scott's outburst in the car on their way back from training that is. Scott's reaction had been more in the lines of; 'what?!' and 'but.. it's Derek' and 'DEREK!' but after Stiles had hushed him and asked him if he was angry for it, Scott hadn't said anything else than; "Angry? No, of course not! You know I don't care about that, dude. But.. it's Derek. You know.. Hale. Like.." Then he had sighed and given Stiles a small smile. "As long as you're happy, dude. But still.. _Derek_?"

To be honest, it wasn't that Stiles didn't want to talk, or kiss, some more. But they hadn't had time. Too much was happening. And everything happened at once.

Typical, really.

"I almost had him" Derek ripped his eyes from the field to look at Stiles. "The Beast. Mason and Corey couldn't get anything, but I could" He shook his head and Stiles knew he was furious for letting it get away.

"But you got its scent? So you could recognize it if we come across it later?" Stiles asked. "Even if it would be in human form?"

"I don't know"

Stiles thought back to when Derek had gone with Scott and Liam in search for Parrish inside the house. And had, according to Scott, been a big reason to make Parrish go into full hellhound-mode.

"You will, Derek. I'm sure-"

Suddenly Derek tensed and turned around. "Malia"

Stiles ran after Derek as fast as he could, but Derek disappeared behind one of the busses. When he got there, Malia was on the ground but was helped up by Derek.

"What happened?" Stiles looked at Malia, who seemed more angry than hurt.

Derek answered for her. "The Desert Wolf"

Then everything seemed to happen at once. They heard something roar and both Malia and Derek took off in the direction of the school. Stiles got his bat out of his bag while he ran after them; that roar had to be from the Beast.

-o-o-o-o-

With Liam lying on a desk with..yes, Hayden was in fact kissing him, taking his pain, Stiles watched them with a surprised expression. "I guess that works too" he said as Hayden gave him a smug smile.

Stiles looked over to Derek, who stood with his usual pose; arms crossed over his chest with an almost bored frown. "So it's not just pain that helps with the healing process, huh?"

Derek just rolled his eyes.

Stiles looked back at Hayden with a shrug. "So next time I'll kiss him" which again earned him a low growl from Derek.

"What?"

In favor of ignoring Stiles, Derek went over to the door, checking for the beast. "We better keep moving"

-0-0-0-0-

Chris Argent had, much to Stiles disagreement, healed Gerard -crazy ass grampa- back to health. And Derek was not pleased. At all. He had spent the entire morning being back to the more broody version of himself. Even now, at school, the stiff posture in his shoulders told Stiles how on edge Derek was.

He had changed a lot since when they had first met him a few years ago. He had let up a bit in his grumpiness and usually managed to hold a somewhat normal conversation.

This morning had been a few steps back into the broody, grumpy werewolf.

Even though Stiles didn't like the mood Derek had been in, he could understand it. Healing Gerard couldn't be a good thing. Even if he held information about the Beast.

And just before the game, they had been listening to Lydia tell them what the old man had told her. And it was, much to Stiles ambivalent discovery, information they needed and could use against the Beast.

"I can't believe Gerard ate a freakin' flower" Stiles had mumbled to himself. He had glanced over at Derek. A small smile had been tugging at his lips and Stiles felt better knowing that Derek wouldn't go back to being Broody McGrowly again.

"So what's the plan here then?"

And that was -after the game- why they were now in school, being hunted by the Beast of Gevaudan.

"Liam?" Stiles looked around as they ran down the hallway.

Hayden had been running out of the classroom with Liam in tow, just before Stiles and Derek.

All of the people that had been running around to get away from the Beast had either gotten away or were still in hiding so when Stiles couldn't see Liam or Hayden he stopped and looked around.

"Liam?" He almost whispered, although Liam and probably the beast could hear him either way.

Derek growled low in warning, gripping Stiles arm and pulled him closer.

Stiles whipped his head around and looked to where Derek was glaring.

"What?"

All he got in answer was to be dragged into a room.

"Derek? Derek, ease up on the manhandling, alright? Your claws-"

Derek withdrew his hand from Stiles' arm, still looking intently at the closed door. He rushed out a "Sorry" before they both fell silent.

Stiles held his breath, knowing Derek was listening to whatever he had heard.

Stiles let his hand land on Derek's hip, keeping him grounded. All of this was making Stiles jittery and he was scared. Scared for his friends, for the people at school. Worried about his dad and-

"Do you hear anything?"

"No"

"Sooo..are we staying here or can we go find Liam and Hayden now? And Scott, I know he's here somewhere"

Stiles went to open the door but Derek grabbed him by the waist, with a hand over his mouth. The werewolf didn't say anything but Stiles knew that the look he was getting was something in the line of: "Shut up. Don't argue, or you'll get us killed!"

Something was out in the hallway. Running through the hallway from the sound of it, and Stiles looked at Derek.

Derek let his hand slide down to rest on the other man's neck and Stiles gulped in air, listening intently for the beast.

Derek's whole body relaxed. Not much, but Stiles could feel the difference from how close they were standing and knew the Beast was gone. For now.

"Let's get the hell out of here" he said, opening the door right after Derek have him a small nod.

"Scott's in the library"

"What's he doing there?" Stiles breathed as they turned a corner on their way towards their Alpha.

"Fighting"

-0-0-0-0-

"So you're saying that he jumped out the window and then the scent lead you to what? A shoe?"

Scott blew out a frustrated breath and threw the shoe on the ground. "Not the point! It's Mason, dude! Mason is the Beast!"

Stiles looked over to Liam, who nodded almost regretfully.

Sighing, Stiles shook his head. "And now he's gone? Kidnapped"

"Yes!" Scott sounded frustrated and with good reason but Stiles had to get this straight in his head. Never in a million years had he thought that Mason, the guy that had been in total awe when he found out about werewolves-Mason, was the thing they had been fighting all this time.

Scott let out another frustrated sound and Derek growled in warning. "Calm down"

Scott took a few deep breaths and blinked hard. "Alright. We'll split up. Try find his scent. Or Colby's scent. See if we can track them down." He looked at Derek, Stiles and Liam. "We need to find him"

Scott and Derek exchanged looks and Stiles thought it somehow strange.

To see someone who had, not even a year ago, never agreed on something to actually share some kind of bond was weird. It was like Scott was seeking Derek's advise in 'how to Alpha' and Stiles knew that even if Derek decided to join Scott's pack, he would never be just a beta. He would be more like an advisor.

And a great addition to the pack as well, seeing how he had gotten his powers back and even going full wolf.

If Derek stayed it would mean a bit more to Stiles than to the others but hey, they had a scent to catch and Stiles shook himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't have been lost in thoughts that long, since they all were just ending the conversation before putting their plan into action.

Hours later Stiles was still behind the wheel of his Jeep while Derek had the window open so he could try to catch Mason's scent.

Stiles phone went off and he fumbled after it before answering.

"Lydia?"

"Stiles, get to the sheriff's station. Now! I think the desert wolf is trying to get to you as well"

"Wha- uh-what? Why?"

"She doesn't know you've broken up with Malia and- just get over here."

"But I'm-"

"Now, Stiles. Or I'll scream"

Stiles had no idea if she was serious about the screaming or not, but with one look from Derek, he turned around and went to the station.

-0-0-0-0-

After arguing with Scott over the phone, Stiles was still seated in his dad's office.

Scott and Liam had gone to meet up with Theo, who claimed to know where they held Mason. Corey had shown up too, but Stiles didn't have all the information on that yet. He had not wanted to hang back for this but Malia and Braeden had agreed with Lydia that the Desert Wolf might be after him as well. When he had spoken to the two women over the phone, they had confirmed Lydia's suspicions about the Desert Wolf. He had been surprised when he had heard a low growl coming from Derek. Stiles thought it might have something to do with the fact that Malia had sounded a bit too protective of Stiles, even if they had broken up. And the younger man had no problem with Derek reacting to that. But he had felt uneasy knowing his friends could get hurt, and when Derek had come to stand next to him, Stiles had felt a little bit calmer. In the end he had, albeit reluctantly, decided to stay at the station.

So here they were.

They were sitting in his dad's office, waiting for news on Mason. Or the Desert Wolf. Or the Beast. Take your pick. Stiles was mumbling about this when Derek put a hand on Stiles neck. Not tight, just a light pressure to make him calm down a bit.

Stiles took a deep breath and couldn't help but to lean into the touch. Stiles knew he was safe there, with both his dad and Derek there, but he hated feeling like he couldn't do anything to help. And to make matters worse, his dad was giving Derek a few looks. Like he was trying to figure out why Derek was there and what he was up to.

Stiles knew that look and he didn't like it. It wouldn't be long before Derek would be under the stern questioning of the Sheriff and Stiles couldn't let that happen. They had enough on their plate as it was.

When the Sheriff entered the office, Derek withdrew his hand and Stiles saw the look his dad sent them. He walked up to him and lowered his voice. He knew Derek could probably hear him but he didn't care. "Dad, stop it"

"What?"

"That innocent look you've got going there now, doesn't fool me. Stop looking at Derek like he's one of your prisoners" His dad just shot him a look and Stiles clenched his jaw. "Stop. It. He's here to help and you know it"

The Sheriff sighed and looked between his son and Derek Hale. "I don't know what's going on or why he's suddenly back but the way he keeps following you with his eyes are-"

"Dad, he's a friend. He is trying to protect me" _A friend who had me up against his refrigerator, kissing the living daylight out of me, but still_ , Stiles thought to himself.

"He's looking at you as if he's afraid you'll disappear on him out of thin air"

"He is not- Look, dad. I know you're worried but this? You are worrying about the wrong thing, alright? He's a friend who cares about me. About all of us. Just.. let it go. Please?"

Seeing his dad's face relax a bit told him that Derek wasn't safe from questioning but he was out of the woods for now. "Alright, son. Just.. Be careful"

"Dad?"

But his dad just shook his head and mumbled something to which Derek choked on his coffee for.

Stiles went to sit down next to Derek on the couch, waiting until Derek had stopped coughing. "Derek, what did he say?"

The wolf didn't look like he wanted to repeat it but Stiles wouldn't stop glaring at him so he sighed. "He said that he hoped you knew what you were doing and that you.. uh, was safe"

"Safe? I'm in the Sheriff's office, how-" The look Derek shot him made him rethink. And then he blushed. "Oh my God" He groaned. "Never mind"

Two hours later his phone rings and when he hangs up, Derek is already by the door, ready to go to Deaton's.

-o-o-o-o-

A lot happened in a short time.

Scott and Liam had in fact dragged the last surviving Dread Doctor to Deaton's. And even Derek had taken a step back when they had found out that he was still alive. Shit, that had been freaky!

Sebastien, the beast, had killed him. It. Whatever they should call an almost ancient person. Doctor. Whatever.

After being at the clinic and getting over the sizzling feeling of being electrocuted, (Stiles wouldn't recommend it to anyone) they had learned from Deaton that they could call Sebastien out from just his name.

This Sebastien had also attacked Lydia later on and she had been held in the hospital for a while. Stiles had been scared out of his mind to find out that the Beast had been at the station after Stiles and Derek left. Sebastien had been there. Talking to his dad. At least Stiles had been able to give his dad a little warning. But it still had gotten Lydia hurt.

The wound Sebastien had inflicted on her throat had been pretty bad and thank heavens she had been able to get to the hospital in time. Stiles had been there and Lydia had been dead set on getting out of there so she could help. And by getting out, Lydia had found help in Melissa. Neither Scott or Derek had been thrilled by the idea. Stiles hadn't either to be honest. But for once, he hadn't been the one to faint when Melissa had brought the big guns. Well, it had been a syringe, but still, the point still stands.

But they hadn't had any other choice than to get Lydia to come with them.

So; Mason was back to normal. Well, as normal as someone could be after being saved by Lydia's scream. And to find out that he had been through what he had been through because he had a twin and therefore two sets of DNA.

Stiles was still in a confused awe over how that could even be possible.

Theo had, as nightmare-ish as it could be, been dragged down into a hole by his sister. Said hole had then sealed up over them and Stiles still had trouble understanding it. Kira, Stiles decided, was equally awesome and frightening. She had opened the hole and that.. Stiles had no words. Even if the way that had happened seemed to have been taken straight out of a horror-movie. And that wasn't anything Stiles would ever, like never ever, need to see. Even if Kira had been a badass. People getting dragged down into a suddenly-appearing-hole in the ground; a big fat no thank you to that.

After a long night and hours spent in absolute terror by all that had happened, Stiles fell into bed with a "oomph"

Thinking back on the last couple of hours almost made his head hurt.

Scott and Liam had, with Theo's help, found Mason. And the Dread Doctors.

But then Mason, or more correctly the Beast, had done its work on said doctors. Stiles tried to understand how Mason could become the Beast and then become Sebastien. Lydia had tried explaining it, but even Stiles had some trouble with that one.

It seemed like everything had gone down at once and Stiles sighed heavily into his pillow. The wound from the glass piece from McCall's glass-table still hurt. Even if Derek, and to some point Malia, had tried to take his pain and heal the wound. The Desert Wolf was gone, at least.

And it wasn't like Stiles never had bled a little for a good cause. Rolling his eyes at himself, his thoughts flipped over to Gerard.

 _At least Gerard had been stopped_ , he thought, and didn't dare to even think about how Chris must have been feeling after that shot. Even if it just had been in the arm.. Well, creepy grampa Gerard definitely deserved it.

Somehow Scott had managed to get through to this Sebastien-beast long enough to give Lydia an opening to get Mason out from the beast.

By screaming. Liam had said it had been awesome.

And Parrish.. Stiles turned around on his bed, frowning. Parrish had ended the Beast once and for all. Because he was a hellhound and that was just.. Insane. Not that Stiles could say anything about what was insane or not. His best friend was an Alpha and he had friends that were a banshee and werewolves so yeah, he would be able to come over the fact that Parrish was a hellhound.

 _Nothing like Crowley's hell hound_ s _though_ , Stiles thought, smiling at the image of the Winchesters.

Flipping of his shoes before settling down on his bed again, Stiles knew he was too hyped up to manage to sleep. But he was also tired so he decided to just lie there for a while.

They hadn't met up after everything had gone down, Scott had been too exhausted and had told everyone to meet tomorrow after getting some rest.

'Cause they all could need it, that was for sure.

Stiles heard the window open and feet touch the floor in his room. And he didn't even bother to lift his head. He recognized the scent. Even without being a werewolf, he could recognize Derek's scent anywhere.

Since the very surprising but very hot make-out session back at Derek's loft, they hadn't had time to talk about it. Or repeat it, much to Stiles disappointment. But this day had been insane and he hadn't even had time to think much about it either.

"You stink"

Stiles lifted his head and looked over at the man sitting on his bed. "Wow, thanks. Really."

Derek looked tired. More than tired really. Stiles sniffed the air. Derek, the douche, did not stink. At least Stiles didn't think so, but he could be biased. "How come I stink and you don't? You've been running around as much as I have"

"I showered before coming here. And I'm not the one who's been bleeding"

"For once" Stiles snorted and dragged himself up to a sitting position. Derek had been to the loft to shower and then came here? "You staying here or..?"

Derek looked over to Stiles, an almost uncertain motion graced his eyes and Stiles had to pinch his thigh to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Are you.. nervous?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he got up from the bed and Stiles almost jumped after him, afraid he'd leave. "Sorry! Sorry, I just.. You're here and even if you could have gone to sleep at the loft, you didn't and I um.. You kissed me!"

Derek just raised a brow, telling Stiles he knew, and Stiles swallowed. "I mean; We kissed and then we didn't talk about it and then everything went you know, completely crazy with the Beast and the Dread Docto-"

"Stiles"

"Wha-" A hand cupped his jaw and Stiles took a big breath, feeling calmer instantly.

"Take a shower. I'll be here" Hazel eyes flicked from his face before settling again. "If you want-"

"I do. So totally do. Want you to be here, I mean."

He scurried to the bathroom and took the quickest shower ever, before slinging on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before going back into his room to see Derek pulling of his shirt.

"You're still here" It slipped out before he could stop himself and tried not to ogle the other man's chest. And abs. Wow, there were muscles on his muscles and Stiles would not be opposed to lick-

"I said I would be"

"I know, it's just.. Um.. Yeah.." Clearing his throat, Stiles went over to his bed and sat down. "So.."

"Look, we might need to talk. But we also need sleep, so how about we sleep tonight and talk later?" Derek opened the buckle on his belt and Stiles closed his mouth with an audible click before dragging his eyes away from the sinful sight in front of him. He was tired. Drained, was more like it. But still; Derek Hale was undressing. Right in front of him.

His eyes went back to Derek and his fingers who was pulling his jeans down and Holy mother of Gooo- and now the jeans were off and fuuuuuck, Stiles needed to look away.

He clambered into the bed and tried not to let Derek know how he was affecting him. But from the glint in the wolf's eyes, Stiles knew it was a lost cause. He could probably hear and smell exactly what he did to him. Bastard.

Derek turned the light off and settled into the bed next to him.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, Derek sighed heavily before manhandling Stiles around so he was resting his head on Derek's arm. Stiles did not squeak! At least he would admit it for as long as he lived.

"Stupid werewolves and their stupid manhandling of people" he mumbled into the warm chest he nuzzled into.

Wait.. Nuzzled? Stiles did not nuzzle! He heard a low laugh and froze, then tried scooting back but strong arms prevented him from moving away.

"Relax" For once, the voice was soft and without any form of growl. "Sleep. You're safe"

He was, wasn't he? Letting himself relax, he draped an arm over the warm body next to him, feeling boneless all of a sudden.

"So are you. I got you, Sourwolf"

Instead of a protest on the name, he felt Derek bury his nose in his hair, breathing him in. Before they both knew it, they had fallen asleep.

-0-0-0-0-


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! And so sorry for the wait, but you know, life. And then my muse ran away from me. So.. this is the last chapter even though that was not my original plan. It just happened.. But I hope it's worth a read either way. Enjoy :)

 **Chapter 7**

When Stiles woke up the next day, he blinked lazily a few times before deciding to get some more sleep.

"Screw waking up. Need more sleep. Never get enough sleep" He turned around and nuzzled into his pillow.

His hard pillow. Who was breathing.

Shit. Derek.

Had he really just.. come here yesterday and just, kind of, gone to bed? With Stiles?

Well, Derek had come here, to his house, so Stiles guessed Derek knew where he had been going at the time. He had even gone home before coming here and.. Last night had been exhausting and Stiles had more or less been too tired than just been happy (and relieved) that Derek had showed up. "What does this even mean?" he wondered, looking up from the surprisingly comfortable torso he was currently using as a pillow.

"What does what mean?"

Derek's voice was gruff from sleep and the rumble in his chest made Stiles almost purr in return.

"I, um.. You're here and I am too and yesterday you just kind of showed up here and.." Feeling his pillow stiffen Stiles eased himself up on his elbow and shook his head, meeting the most adorable sleepy, but now guarded, eyes of his bedmate. "Not that it's anything wrong with that! Quite the opposite! I mean, um.. I ah.. um.. We kissed"

"We did" Amused, sleepy eyes looked at him and Stiles bit his lip.

"And you came here"

"I did" Fingers traced Stiles spine, going all the way down to the waistband, before lazily sliding up again.

He almost lost his train of thought but he also needed to know what Derek wanted from this. "And what does that mean?" Because Derek couldn't leave again. Not after this. And them.. whatever they were.

Stiles bit his lip again and hazel eyes tracked the movement. His eyes weren't so sleepy now, Stiles noticed.

"What do you want it to mean?" Derek's hand stopped, just hovered over Stiles' back.

"It depends on whether or not you're leaving again, I guess" Stiles swallowed the nerves and put his hand on Derek's chest, loving the feeling of warm skin and a faint prickle of hair under his fingers. "You're not leaving. Are you?"

Derek put a hand over Stiles' and waited until Stiles looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm not leaving"

Stiles couldn't help himself; he leaned down and kissed the lips that had starred in quite the vivid dreams since their make-out session in Derek's kitchen. Morning-breath be damned.

"So you're back for good this time?"

A small smile played on the wolf's lips before shrugging. "I'm home, Stiles"

"Really?" The relief Stiles felt had to be showing because the wolf next to him tightened his hold around Stiles' waist. "Because, I mean, it would be very.. you know, _you_ , if you thought you needed to run again but I would like.. that would _not_ be okay, because then I would go through this _one more time_. Like, you left and I couldn't.. you were gone and I thought I would be okay but.. It was like; "Now what?", you know and.. and then Scott is my best friend, like really- we've known each other since I stopped him from eating sand in the sand-box when we were three, 'cause that's not sanitary, or safe like, at all, but he is not someone I could talk to about missing you and.. even though I think he knew, somehow, but-"

"You missed me, huh?"

"Oh, don't be so smug, asshole. You left and yeah, I might have had some moments where I- gaah"

And suddenly he was on his back, his legs parting to give room to a warm body. Who was heavy, but the weight anchored Stiles and made him look up and into eyes that looked at him intently. The kiss was soft. Softer than previous kisses, with more feeling than any other kiss Stiles ever had experienced.

Derek's hands found Stiles' and they threaded their hands as Derek moved a notch and.. oh wow, Derek was hard against Stiles hip and he knew Derek could feel how on board Stiles was with that.

Lifting his head, Derek smirked while casting a glance down their bodies. Stiles upped it by grinding up, making Derek release a groan as his eyes dropped closed. And holy shit, Stiles had made Derek freaking Hale groan. And it was the headiest feeling ever, making Stiles roll his hips again.

Another moan, made by Stiles this time, and Derek's control snapped. Grinding his hips down to Stiles, he nudged Stiles' chin up nipping and kissing down the neck that was bared to him. Something his wolf seemed to appreciate a lot.

"Oh God" Tilting his neck, Stiles felt Derek kissing his way down his throat, scraping his teeth over his collarbone and stretching the t-shirt as far as it would go.

Tugging at Derek's shirt, Stiles mumbled against the werewolf's lips; "Off, off, off.. I need to- Holy shit" The shirt disappeared and Derek's chest was right in front of his eyes. He had seen Derek without a shirt many times before. Multiple times. It was like Derek was allergic to shirts and who would want to cover up this awesomeness anyway?

But he had never touched before. He'd never been allowed before. Not like this. Letting his hands follow every line, watching the muscles rip as his fingers ran down to Derek's stomach, Stiles glanced up to see Derek watching him with amusement. "Shut up"

"I didn't say anything" Something akin to hunger took over for the amusement in the wolf's eyes as Stiles chucked his shirt off and out of the way.

Stiles knew he wasn't as buff as some of their friends, but he wasn't ashamed of his body. He just didn't need to flaunt it everywhere they went.

A hungry growl made Stiles stop his wandering hands and made an 'ooomf'-sound as a wall of muscle made him fall back on the bed, hands roaming while Derek kissed his way down Stiles stomach.

Looking down to see Derek's tongue flick over the head poking out of Stiles' boxers, made Stiles throw his head back. Feeling was one thing, but seeing Derek doing it was more than he could manage without shooting his load right now.

"Up" Derek demanded and Stiles let himself get undressed and before he knew it, warmth engulfed his dick.

"Holy shiiiiiiit. De-eerek"

Working his tongue over the slit and around the head, Derek smirked up at Stiles, while holding his hips down, as not to choke. Stiles opened his eyes just to see Derek look up at him, giving him a wicked smirk before bobbing his head up and down a few times before he sucked.

Stiles was trashing on the bed, trying hard not to. But holy mother of God, it was like Stiles' nerve endings were on fire.

"Derek. Derek!" He more moaned the name, tugging at what he could reach, something that ended up being Derek's ears.

Derek let go with a wet pop before giving Stiles' dick a lick. "Taste so good, Stiles"

Stiles almost whimpered at that and tugged Derek up, kissing him fiercely. "Want you. Now. Please" Somehow Stiles managed to pull Derek's briefs off without kneeing him in the balls in the process.

And if he thought he would be disappointed when the briefs came off, wow. Let's just say he wasn't. He could almost feel himself drool.

Derek licked one nipple before tugging at it with his teeth. Hazel eyes looked up at Stiles dumbstruck face. "Where's the-"

"Second drawer to the left" Stiles said absently, taking Derek hardness in hand, stroking down. "Awesome" he said to himself.

He heard Derek snort while he stretched to find the lube.

"Shut up. Let me have a moment here. It's so.. Can I just.." He leaned down and licked the precum of the head. He moaned at the taste. He thought it would be worse, but somehow it made his own dick twitch. He heard Derek's breath hitch and that made him bolder. He'd never done this before so he was nervous, but it was like Derek read his thoughts. "You don't have to" His voice was a bit rough, but his eyes were sincere.

"No. No, I want to. I just.. Haven't done this before so just.. Let me know if it's not any good"

Derek nodded as he laid down on the bed, leaning back on his elbows. He seemed so at ease and the picture of him in Stiles bed was more than he could ever have imagined.

Alright, so he had imagined something akin to this scenario before. One or two times. Maybe.

Stiles bit his lip. "You look amazing" He had not meant to say that. At all. But the pink tint in Derek's cheeks were so worth it.

He let himself slide further down the bed, kissing his way down to the mouthwatering hardness between Derek's legs. He flicked his tongue out, tasting before sinking lower, taking more of Derek inside his mouth. He hummed at the feeling of having Derek's hard length in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking it as far he could before gagging slightly.

"It's okay. You're doing fine" Derek said reassuringly, sounding a bit strained.

Never one to back down from a challenge, he took two seconds to breathe before closing his lips around it again, helping with his hand, bobbing his head. Stiles had always been a fast learner, and by the groans and heavy breathing coming from Derek, Stiles thought he started to get a grip on this. Hah, grip.

Flexing his fingers, he tightened his hold on Derek and twisted his hand slightly in between swirling his tongue around the head. Taking a slight chance, he scraped his teeth ever so careful over the slit and Derek's hips bucked.

"St-Stiles"

Holy shit, he'd made Derek moan his name.

Best day ever.

Before he knew it, he was being manhandled around and up and ended up on his back and before he knew it, he heard the cap on the lube.

"I want to be inside of you. You have no idea" Derek was kissing Stiles wherever he could reach, all the while he slicked up his fingers.

Seeing Derek so turned on was almost too much for Stiles and peppered Derek's shoulder with kisses, giving himself a few tugs to release the pressure. "Have you ever.." The words stopped in his mouth and he blushed.

Derek raised a brow as he leaned over Stiles. "Had sex? Yes, I have"

"Asshole. I meant with.. uh, a guy. 'Cause I'm not a virgin by most standards but um.."

Derek gave him a quick kiss and shrugged slightly as he settled between Stiles' legs once again. "I've been with one or two. In New York. But that was a long time ago" His eyes found Stiles, and he leaned his forehead against Stiles'. "We don't have to, you know. Anything you want. Just being here with you is good enough"

Derek Hale, the secret romantic. Who knew? And who knew he could be so gentle? The way he looked at Stiles now was enough to make Stiles even more sure that he wanted this. Wanted Derek.

Stiles breathed out and nodded. "I want to. At least one of us knows what they're doing"

"Stiles"

"How can you do that? Put so much meaning in my name? I know you don't really know how to use your words but- Oooooh" He felt Derek's fingers close around his leaking dick and pump him as he felt another finger circle gently over his hole before entering him with the tip of his finger. Soon, Stiles was panting and clawing at Derek's back.

"Derek. Please. Just.. Aaaah" Feeling the stretch, he moaned. The burn helped with the need to come but it also gave way for impatience. "More. Derek, more. I need to feel you"

"I don't want to hurt you. Have to make sure-" Derek twisted his fingers, scissoring them and making Stiles buck his hips. "God, Stiles. So tight" He added another and Stiles gasped. "Easy, baby. So impatient for me" Derek whispered against Stiles neck.

"It's not like I haven't done this to myself before, Derek. Come on, I can't- I need to-"

"Christ, imagining you doing this to yourself. Stiles-"

"Derek, I swear to God if you don't-" He felt Derek's fingers slip out before he belt the blunt tip of his head press against his rim. Stiles rolled his hips just as Derek pushed forward and Derek froze.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles nodded. "It's okay"

Hovering over him, Derek held completely still. "We should have done it in a different position. We could-"

"Don't you dare" Stiles hocked his legs around Derek's thighs. "I want to see you"

Leaning down for a kiss, Derek pushed forward again and inch by inch Stiles took Derek in until he was all the way inside.

After an eternity of holding still, Derek felt drops of sweat roll down his back in his effort to let Stiles take his time to adjust. But it didn't seem like Stiles needed more time, as a shifted and rolled his hips against Derek, as if to test out the feeling. An almost pained sound escaped the werewolf and he closed his eyes, reeling in his wolfs need to just take. "Stiles"

"Move, Derek. Please move"

Feeling Stiles around him, taking him and having him so tight around him, made it hard for him to think. "Stiles" He rolled his hips and got a breathless moan in return.

He pulled back and surged forward again. And again.

"Harder" Stiles arched his back and Derek was a lost cause.

Doing as asked, Derek pounded into Stiles, rolling his hips and from the sounds Stiles was making, he had hit the right spot.

"Oh my Goooood. Dereeek!"

The kiss was messy and hot, full of want and with a drop of joy.

For a while there were just two bodies, giving and taking, enjoying the slide of skin against skin, hands tugging, caressing.

Stiles was in heaven. This was hands down the best thing ever. He never wanted it to end.

"Sooo good. So good for me Stiles"

"Oh God. You can't… aaah, you can't say things like that" Jerking himself of, feeling his prostate getting hit just the right way, Stiles threw his head back and everything went white for a second as he came hot and messy over his own stomach, getting some on Derek's too.

Feeling Stiles orgasm around him tipped Derek over the edge and with a growl he bit into Stiles' shoulder, riding the wave out.

Collapsing on top of Stiles, he tried getting his breath back. Stiles ran his hands down Derek's back as the werewolf licked the mark he had made.

"You're never allowed to bite me outside of bed, dude. But that- I think it made my orgasm _longer_ "

"Don't call me dude" Derek mumbled into Stiles' shoulder. "And I would never bite you. Like that. At least not without you wanting me to."

"In bed with human teeth, no problemo. But yeah, I know." They both went silent, coming down from their post-orgasmic high before Stiles groaned. "You're like a ton of muscle. I feel myself getting crushed"

"You didn't complain earlier. I am almost certain it was more a moan." Derek smirked as he rolled to lie next to him.

Stiles spluttered and felt himself flush. "That was different. Jerk"

Derek just smiled and pulled Stiles closer.

"You should smile more. Definitely smile more. I know you have it in you but wow. Just wow" Stiles kissed him on his shoulder. "Best. Morning. Ever."

Derek stifled a laugh before looking down on himself. He groaned and looked down Stiles' body. They were covered. "We should shower before this dries."

"Ugh, yeah. Not a pleasant experience. I mean, the dried cum, not all the-" Waving his hands around, Stiles sat up and winced. "Ow"

Derek pushed him back down and started to get between his legs before Stiles spluttered a complaint. "Nope. What are you doing? Don't touch my butt! I'm fine, just a bit sore"

"You sure? Maybe I should check if-"

"Not happening. Not in a million years. Nope. Not a chance" Stiles sat up and tried not to wince again. "We better shower. Wait, is my dad home? What time is it?"

Derek was still frowning and Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Really. Come one. Shower"

"Your dad left a couple of hours ago. And a shower sounds great. I can check you while we're in there"

"Absolutely not. No touching the butt." He pulled on a pair of sweatpants before opening the door. "At all" he shouted as he walked out of the room.

"Next time, when I do you, I know you wouldn't let me check you" Derek heard him mumble as he walked to the bathroom.

"Werewolf" Derek grinned as he followed him. "I heal"

"So do I. Just not as quickly. And I'm fine. Your dick isn't _that_ big"

That earned him a growl and a cold spray from the shower as he shrieked and yelled: "Stop it! Just telling the truth here, big guy. And- hey! No one touches the butt!" Derek just hummed, letting his hands slide over broad shoulders, down his back and stopped to squeeze said butt while nuzzling Stiles neck.

"I'm fine. You are not allowed to check- Derek? Derek!"

Much later, Stiles grudgingly had to give in to Derek's demands and was still blushing thinking about that but at least he got another orgasm from it.

-o-o-o-o-

Hanging out with the rest of the pack was good. Things were calm for a change. It was nice not having to worry about the Dread Doctor's and their monsters.

It was almost weird, without the threat of danger hanging over their heads. But it was also good, even if they missed Kira.

With Kira still being with the Skinwalkers, Scott was worried. Like really worried, but Lydia had said that Kira had to come back to finish school so Stiles guessed that was something Scott could hold on to.

Hayden was now a part of Scott's pack and Stiles knew how happy that made Liam. They had really found each other and Stiles was happy for them.

Stiles was pretty happy for himself too. He still fought and shouted with (or at, depending on the topic) Derek, who could be a stubborn ass when he wanted to. Whether it was about pack-business or how to fold laundry. Stiles couldn't help his mouth running away from him and Derek couldn't help his glaring and brooding. (Much to the rest of the packs aggravation). But in between the fights and the snarling and sometimes loud disagreements, they got in a couple of kisses or reassuring looks- just to tell each other they were okay even if they didn't agree on everything.

At the end of the day they had each other's back. And love.

("Sooo much love. You love me, Sourwolf. Admit it. You love this hot body and want aallllll up in ma' grill, amiright?"

"Stiles. Shut up. I don't know what I ever saw in you"

"You love me. At least a little bit."

"I'm reconsidering everything"

"Just a tiny bit then? I bet you at least love when I take yo-"

"Stiles"

"You love me"

"*sigh*"

"So?"

"…I do")

-The End-

-o-o-o-o-

 _O m g, I did the thing! Also; it did NOT work out how I wanted it to. At all!_

 _I wanted all the smexiness and all the love (and hot, hot sex) in there.. it wasn't this.. exactly but.. All the sexiness drowned in all the loveliness that is the two of them.. Or something. I have no idea what I'm doing. Hope you weren't too disappointed._

 _Please review? Pretty please with sugar on top?_

 _After Chapter 6, things just stopped for me. And I had, once upon a time, plans to make this story a lot longer but.. Things happened. Also, life happened. So there's that.. But at least I finally made an ending and hope it wasn't too bad. *hides*_


End file.
